Computing systems have revolutionized the way people communicate, do business, and play, and has enabled what is now termed the “information age”. The Internet may be used to access a wide volume of information, and databases are likewise infused with large quantities of data. Current search engines might have access to literally millions of data sets.
However, any given human or entity is not often interested in (or even capable of comprehending) all of the available information at any given time. Accordingly, the user might search for data sets that are most relevant to the user. Given the high availability of numerous data sets, the internal complexity of data sets, the difficulty in expressing search queries and interpreting search results, and the nuances of human expression and interpretation, the search engine might not be entirely aware of which data set will most precisely meet the needs of the user. The search engine can, however, perform an initial filtering of the data sets to return those data sets that it predicts are more likely than others of meeting the needs of the user given the search query. Nevertheless, even with all of the advanced technology available, it is still the user that is endowed with the capability to most clearly understand which data sets will most clearly meet there needs.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.